


Эффект Марти Макфлая (Marty McFly's effect)

by Mariza



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU к 3.22. В изменившемся мире Эмму и Крюка ожидал сюрприз…<br/>Упоминание неканонных пейрингов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект Марти Макфлая (Marty McFly's effect)

**Author's Note:**

> Ну что я могу сказать. Создатели вансапона просто напросились на это, упомянув Марти Макфлая. В фильме «Назад, в будущее – 2» был один крайне любопытный факт, который, увы, не развили. Сомневаюсь, что разовьют и в сериале, раз уж переключились на Эльзу. Посчитаю восстановление сюжетной справедливости своим долгом.

— Тебе лучше надеяться, что ты не принесла с собой еще что-нибудь!  
— Реджина… — Эмма беспомощно оглянулась, надеясь, что Киллиан подскажет, как исправить очередную допущенную ей ошибку — но он лишь развел руками. Выхода не было.  
Реджина развернулась, распахнула дверь — и застыла на пороге. Медленно обернулась, непонимающе посмотрела на Эмму — и снова уставилась на что-то вне закусочной.  
— Реджина? Что?..  
Она не ответила. Только попятилась назад, вскидывая руки, которые охватило знакомое фиолетовое сияние.  
— Реджина! — Опомнившийся Робин бросился к ней, схватил за плечи, словно пытаясь не дать уйти. Впрочем, она уже и не рвалась никуда.  
Не успевшую закрыться дверь распахнули снаружи.  
— Реджина, скажи, что ты готовишь фейерверк. Пожалуйста. Я слишком устала оттого, что нам пытаются испоганить жизнь.  
Этот голос был Эмме знаком. Очень знаком. И… он точно не должен был так звучать. _Оттуда_ звучать.  
— Кстати, мы добыли подарки моему братику. А что тут происходит? Мам? Пап? Вы начали без нас?  
Дэвид шагнул вперед, закрывая собой Мэри Маргарет и Нила.  
— Да, мы задержались, прошу прощения. Ана расспрашивала про Зелену. Представляете, Кора ей сказала!.. Ну, то есть, упомянула, что у нее _дочери_ , а не _дочь_ …  
Голос оборвался на середине фразы. Эмма почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха.  
На пороге стояла она сама.  
— Эй, Свон, не загораживай проход. — Мимо второй Эммы проталкивался второй Крюк.  
— Джонс, ты их видишь?  
— Кого? — Он проследил за ее взглядом — и тоже застыл.  
— Какого черта здесь происходит? — Эмму охватывала ярость.  
— Хороший вопрос, — вторая Эмма сощурилась, смеривая их ледяным взглядом. — Кто вы такие?  
— Это вы — кто такие?  
— Стоп! — Дэвид вышел вперед. — Перебранка ни к чему не приведет. Реджина, ты можешь проверить, кто из них настоящий?  
— Они настоящие все, — помедлив, сказала та. — В том смысле, что живые люди. Я вызову Румпельштильцхена, может, он скажет точнее. А пока…  
Черно-фиолетовые жгуты оплели всех четверых с ног до головы и залепили рты.  
— Наверное, нам лучше разойтись, — предложила Аврора.  
— Действительно, — согласилась Мэри Маргарет. — Церемонию, в общем-то, можно считать законченной, а с двойниками мы как-нибудь разберемся. Не присмотришь за Нилом?  
— Мэриан, — к спасенной подошла вдова Лукас, — вы с мальчиком можете остаться в одной из комнат наверху.  
— Я никуда не пойду, — замотала та головой, крепче обнимая сына.  
— Мэриан, ступай, отдохни, — Робин мягко направил ее к лестнице. — Я скоро приду.  
— Ты… — резко начала Мэриан, но сникла, не закончив фразу. — Куда идти?  
— Я провожу, — Руби вскочила с места.  
Начали расходиться и остальные. Когда на пороге появился недовольный Голд, в закусочной оставались только Реджина, отгородившаяся от Робина за счет Мэри Маргарет и Генри, Дэвид, упорно пресекавший попытки Робина подойти к Реджине, чтобы объясниться вот прямо сейчас, четверка связанных и Руби, которая должна была закрыть кафе после того, как они закончат.  
— Надеюсь, это что-то важное, — раздраженно заявил Голд. — Достаточно важное, чтобы выдернуть меня с собственной свадьбы.  
— Считай, что это расплата за убийство Зелены, — парировала Реджина.  
«Так это ты убил ее?» — хотела завопить Эмма, но магический кляп не дал издать и звука.  
«И запись с камер наверняка сам и повредил», — с досадой сообразила она. Ведь присутствовал, и никто не смотрел на него!..  
— Ох! — Вошедшая следом за Голдом Белль всплеснула руками, увидев двойников. — Что произошло?  
— Что, это достаточно важно? — поинтересовалась Мэри Маргарет.  
— Спасительница с пиратом в двойном размере? Да, пожалуй… важно, — пробормотал Голд, обходя вокруг них. Его пальцы двигались словно в каком-то причудливом танце.  
— Живые люди, — чуть погодя, подтвердил он вердикт Реджины и добавил: — Следов заклинаний, меняющих внешность, я не заметил.  
— А почему они выглядят одинаково?  
— Хороший вопрос. Почему бы вам не заняться его выяснением? Или вызовите нашего доблестного шерифа, допросы вроде по его части.  
«Какого еще шерифа?» — попыталась спросить Эмма.  
— Что вообще здесь произошло? Когда мы уходили, их еще не раздвоило.  
— Да ничего не произошло, — пожал плечами Дэвид. — Просто зашла другая пара…  
— «Просто», — заухмылялся Голд. — У вас всегда все просто, а потом я должен приходить на помощь…  
— Румпель, — мягко сказала Белль. — Нам все рано придется что-то делать. Давайте сначала решим проблему, а потом будем ссориться.  
— Раз уж с помощью магии не выяснили, проверим их по-другому, — предложила Реджина. — Дэвид, спроси что-нибудь, что знают только Эмма и Крюк.  
— Хорошо, — Дэвид кивнул. — Только дай им возможность ответить… Так, Джонс, начнем с тебя. Сколько у меня шрамов?  
— Да откуда мне знать? — возмутился Киллиан. Эмма полностью разделяла его негодование. Крайне нелепый вопрос.  
Дэвид повернулся к их двойникам.  
— Но это знаю не _только я_ , — ухмыльнулся второй Крюк. — Еще как минимум трое…  
— Мама, Реджина и Ариэль, — дополнила вторая Эмма.  
— Сочтем, что ответ правильный? — улыбнулся Дэвид. — Эмма, а что ты сказала мне в Нью-Йорке по поводу… наследственности?  
«Ты не был в Нью-Йорке!» — хотела закричать Эмма, но остановилась, глядя на вторую, закрывшую лицо руками.  
— Что если я и зоофилка, то это от тебя передалось, — убито выговорила она.  
— Вот это — наша дочка, — заулыбалась Мэри Маргарет. Дэвид усмехнулся и кивнул Реджине — мол, убирай с них заклятие.  
— Осталось выяснить, кто эти двое, — заключил Голд и взмахнул рукой. Эмма дернулась, пытаясь избежать очередного заклинания, но реджинины путы держали крепко. — Говори только правду, иначе магия убьет тебя. Кто ты?  
— Эмма Свон. Дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца, — Эмма уже совершенно ничего не понимала.  
— Она не лжет, — поразилась Руби. — Как же такое возможно?  
— Верит в то, что говорит? — предположила вторая Эмма. — Мое чутье в этом случае не срабатывает…  
— Твое чутье и моя магия — разные вещи, дорогуша,— раздраженно выдал Голд. — Я правильно понял, именно они заявились первыми? Что говорили?  
— Что через портал Зелены попали в прошлое, где помешали нам с Белоснежкой познакомиться, а потом исправляли это, с твоей помощью прикинувшись принцем Чарльзом и принцессой Леей.  
— Ничего похожего не помню.  
— Ты выпил зелье, стирающее память, — пояснила Эмма. — Но нас видела Белль.  
Под вопросительными взглядами та нахмурилась, а потом неуверенно сказала:  
— Кажется, я припоминаю похожих посетителей… Но ты выпроводил меня из зала, не дав толком их рассмотреть, так что я не уверена, что это были они.  
— Он пригрозил превратить тебя в жабу.  
— Значит, они, — улыбнулась Белль.  
— Это все изменения?  
— Нет, — со вздохом призналась Эмма. — Мы забрали с собой жену Робина… Она была пленницей Реджины, я не знала, кто она, но не могла оставить там! Подумала, что если ее все равно убьют на следующий день, то пропажа ничего не изменит…  
— Знаешь, Эмма, а Реджина ее, получается, не убивала, — подал голос Киллиан. — Ведь Робин после этого точно бы не…  
— Тогда эти двое, — перебила его Реджина, — из другой… реальности?  
— Где изначально не было никаких принца Чарльза и принцессы Леи, — подхватила Мэри Маргарет. — Они прошли обратно сквозь портал, попали в уже измененный мир, но наши Эмма и Крюк никуда не делись!  
— Румпельштильцхен, такое возможно?  
— Я вам что, специалист по изменению прошлого? Видимо, возможно, раз сейчас у нас имеется по два экземпляра вместо одного.  
— Прямо как Марти Макфлай! — воскликнул Генри.  
— Как кто? — Двойник Крюка тоже был не в курсе.  
— Да фильм такой есть «Назад, в будущее», — охотно пояснили ему. — Там парень попал в прошлое, а потом в будущее, где один гад тайком использовал его машину времени, чтобы изменить кое-что… В общем, когда Марти вернулся в свое время, он обнаружил, что его отец мертв, мать замужем за этим самым гадом, а он сам учится в другой стране. Сам с собой, получается, только потому и не столкнулся…  
— Черт, — выдохнула Эмма.  
— И что теперь делать? — спросила вторая Эмма. — Кстати, освободи их, Реджина…Это можно как-то исправить? Не то что бы я была против самой себя, но как-то неуютно. Да и муж, наверное, будет не в восторге.  
— Ты замужем?  
Вторая Эмма продемонстрировала обручальное кольцо. Белое золото и бриллианты… где-то она такое видела.  
— А ты нет?  
— Мы еще не успели, — встрял Киллиан. Его двойник поперхнулся, почти с ужасом уставившись на них.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что вы сошлись с самого начала, — простонала вторая Эмма. — Скажи, что в другой реальности я не отбивала парня у собственного отца!  
— ЧТО?  
Неловкое молчание, воцарившееся в помещении, нарушило хмыканье Голда.  
— Кажется, другая реальность поскучнее нашей.  
— Ты… — Эмма посмотрела на Дэвида и замолчала, не в силах произнести это вслух. — Ты ведь сказал, что Нил — ваш сын!..  
— Наш, — кивнула Мэри Маргарет. — Видимо, в твоей реальности все не так? Мы с Дэвидом до сих пор вместе?  
— Да. Вместе, счастливы. Мы одна семья, и…  
— Мы и здесь одна семья, Эмма. Развод не отменяет того, что у нас общие дети, которых мы оба любим. И мы по-прежнему дорожим друг другом, приходим на помощь… Просто… делим свою жизнь с другими людьми.  
— Так все серьезно? — уточнил Дэвид. — Он уже сделал предложение?  
— Еще нет, — смутилась Мэри Маргарет.  
— Мне ему опять в челюсть дать?  
— Дэвид. Я сама разберусь.  
— Вот почему о шрамах спросил, — пробормотал Киллиан. Эмма мысленно признала, что вопрос был не таким уж нелепым. Действительно, кому знать лучше, как не любовнику?.. Стоп.  
— Шрамы. Ты сказала: «Мама, Реджина и Ариэль». Мама — понятно, но…  
— Мы втроем. Я, Ариэль, Киллиан… — Дэвиду явно стало неловко под ее взглядом.  
— А что с принцем Эриком?  
— Он погиб. Его взял в плен пират Черная Борода, оставил на необитаемом острове… а там водились ядовитые змеи. Когда мы приплыли, было уже поздно.  
— _Вы_ приплыли? — переспросил Киллиан. — В нашей реальности Ариэль отыскала его в одиночку.  
— Она не обращалась за помощью?  
— Нож у горла считается за просьбу?  
— А что Черная Борода?  
— Он сказал, что назовет тот остров, если я отдам ему «Веселый Роджер»!  
— Как и у нас, — кивнул второй Крюк. — И ты его, конечно же, убил.  
— Именно. Только не говори, что ты согласился на сделку.  
— Нет, я его тоже убил.  
— Тогда как вы отыскали остров?  
— Так ведь Черная Борода не в одиночку кораблем управлял. — Двойник Киллиана недоуменно глянул на свой оригинал. — А никто из его команды вслед за бывшим капитаном отправиться не захотел.  
— Отлично, с этим понятно, — прервала их Эмма. — А Реджина?  
— А что я?  
— Ты откуда знаешь о шрамах Дэвида?  
— А, ты об этом, — неохотно протянула она. — Неважно. Давайте к делу…  
— Откуда?  
— Мы встречались какое-то время. Еще до снятия проклятия, — Дэвид помолчал, давая возможность осознать все сказанное. — А теперь все-таки стоит подумать, что будем делать в свете новых обстоятельств…  
Эмма опустилась на стул, устало закрыв лицо руками.  
— Черт знает что. И все из-за меня… Зачем я только сунулась к порталу?  
— Ты же не могла предположить, как все обернется, — попыталась утешить ее Белль.  
— Но сообразить-то, что порталом должны заниматься те, кто владеет магией, можно было!  
— Но ты ведь должна обладать магией! — встревожилась вторая Эмма.  
— Обладаю. Но Зелена исхитрилась заблокировать ее, и я была уверена, что заклятие не разрушилось… Голд, как вы ее убили?  
— Своим кинжалом. Что? Из-за нее погиб мой сын, и кто-то думал, что я это прощу?  
— Белль, зачем ты отдала ему кинжал?  
— Потому что Румпель — мой любимый, а не мой раб, — отрезала Белль. — Уверена, что я из твоей реальности сделала точно так же!  
— Зато Румпельштильцхен из моей реальности в убийстве не сознался… — Эмма тряхнула головой. — Грэм, как понимаю, жив, а что еще не так?  
— Грэм? — переспросила Мэри Маргарет. — Кто это?  
— Что значит «кто»? Грэм — шериф, и…  
— Нашего шерифа зовут Фредерик, — Дэвид нахмурился. — Никакого Грэма. Кем он был в Зачарованном лесу?  
— Охотником. Реджина приказала ему убить Белоснежку, но он не сделал этого. Узнав об обмане, она вырвала ему сердце и заставила служить себе…  
— Помню, — кивнула Реджина. — Но он умер еще до проклятия.  
— До проклятия? Как?  
— Его ранил… — Реджина осеклась и посмотрела на Киллиана. — Он.  
— Что?  
— Ну если именно он был принцем Чарльзом, который вместе с принцессой Леей — с тобой — помешал схватить Белоснежку…  
— Да, это был я. Но я никого не убивал. Старался просто оглушить.  
— Ты его ранил. Несерьезно, так что он не стал показываться целителю. А на следующий же день я отправила отряд стражи за Белоснежкой. В какой-то момент в рану попала грязь, началось заражение крови… Когда его все-таки притащили к целителю, уже ничего нельзя было сделать.  
— Боже… — Эмма закрыла глаза, пытаясь осознать последствия всего произошедшего с ними. — Что еще мы изменили?  
— Неважно, что вы изменили, — покачала головой Белль. — Важно — как помочь вам вернуться в вашу реальность.  
— Подозреваю, что потребуется новый портал в прошлое, — Голд прищурился, явно прокручивая в голове варианты действий. — Вы должны будете предотвратить свои поступки, которые привели к самому первому изменению.  
— Проще всего будет оглушить прошлых нас, а потом сразу же обратиться к тебе за порталом в будущее, — сообразил Киллиан.  
— А что с Мэриан? Возьмем с собой?  
— В этом нет нужды. Если вы все исправите, события пойдут по изначальному варианту, где ее нет в вашем настоящем.  
— А что будет с вами? С этим вариантом событий?  
— Скорее всего, наша реальность исчезнет. Но я не могу утверждать точно. Ведь подобного не происходило никогда ранее…

***  
— Лед, — с недоумением заключила Реджина, осматривая остатки портала. — Знаешь, Эмма, мне кажется, что Мэриан — не единственное, что вы прихватили из прошлого…  
— Лед? А… откуда именно вы отправлялись? — напрягся Голд.  
— Из какого-то огромного полутемного склада разнообразного барахла, куда ты нас запихнул. Еще сказал, что там хранится слишком опасная или непредсказуемая магия.  
— А там не было золотого сосуда, похожего на большой кубок, накрытый крышкой?..  
— Был, — подтвердил Киллиан.  
— Ты его трогал?  
— Достал из ящика, посмотрел, поставил куда-то…  
— Надо было не руку тебе отрубить, а голову. Держите палочку, мисс Свон, открывайте портал и поскорее возвращайте свою реальность.  
— У нас опять неприятности? — обреченно спросила Реджина.  
— Пока нет. Возможно, их и не будет, если эти двое сделают все как надо. Чего ждете?  
Эмма вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. Волшебная палочка медленно озарилась светом…  
— Эмма! — Она обернулась. Реджина пристально смотрела на нее. — Расскажи мне… той мне… о Мэриан.  
— Расскажу, — кивнула Эмма. И шагнула в портал.

***  
— Волшебную палочку надо было прихватить с собой. Не хочу тащить на себе себя.  
— Так поколдуй без палочки.

***  
— Шанс убить двух Крюков вместо одного? Какая прелесть! А у меня даже не день рождения!  
— Если не отпустишь его и не выслушаешь меня — то никогда не увидишь Белфайра.

***  
— Иди, почитай книгу, или еще что-нибудь сделай, потом уберешься.  
— Ты мог бы попросить вежливо.  
— Я мог бы превратить тебя в жабу.  
— Они такие милашки, правда, Свон?

***  
— Зелье, Румпельштильцхен. Выпей его сейчас, при мне.  
— Перестраховываешься?  
— Я не хочу снова возвращаться в прошлое и снова исправлять свои ошибки. Три Эммы Свон в одном времени — чересчур.

***  
— Так ты остаешься?  
— Да. Я дома.

***  
— …и ты попросила рассказать тебе, что та женщина была женой Робина, — закончила Эмма. — Реджина?  
— Да?  
— Ты ведь не убила ее?  
— Нет, — она задумчиво качнула головой. — Я узнала, что Белоснежка покинула королевство, и собиралась отправить за ней стражу. Толку держать пленницу или устраивать торжественную казнь уже не было. Я и приказала Грэму избавиться от нее. А он воспользовался тем, что я сказала «избавься», а не «убей», и отпустил…  
— Ты, наверное, очень разозлилась.  
— Не то слово. Но решила, что не отлавливать же опять, чтобы на этот раз точно убить… Он радовался, увидев ее?  
— Да. Радовался, обнимал… Но ведь не значит, что он не любит тебя! Просто…  
— Эмма, не надо. Я понимаю. Если бы я сейчас увидела живого Дэниела, тоже бросилась бы обнимать… Мне просто жаль другую меня.  
— Да уж… Ой, че-орт…  
— Что такое?  
— Я забыла испортить Голду свадьбу.  
— Ну а что мешает испортить ему хотя бы медовый месяц?


End file.
